Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: A drabble-like oneshot on Sasuke's thoughts after he killed Itachi and learned the truth of Itachi's past. Kind of angsty and spired by Shinedown's Second Chance song.


**I don't own Naruto okay? While listening to Shinedown's Second Chance song, I got the idea for this little one-shot. As you will read this deals with Sasuke's thoughts after he killed Itachi. The lyric "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance" got me to get the idea for this. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

_Sasuke's POV_

I did it. I did it. I killed Itachi, and for awhile I was happy, my dreams were reached and I had accomplished all I left Konoha for. That is until I met Madara Uchiha and he told me the truth about Itachi. He told me the truth that Itachi was used by Konoha to prevent war. It was a shame. He had been ruined as a young child, like I was. He was always the one that the whole village loved before the incident. It was a shame, a real shame. No one should have to go through that. I hate to admit this but it was worse than the suffering I was put through. I had only lost my family; Itachi had lost his innocence at the young age of four because of war. A shame. I don't know what would be worse. It is in the reminding of myself of this fact, that I think all I said about him and all I did to Naruto and Sakura seem like I am being a selfish brat.

It's not fair! They turned the brother I grew up with, the one who I admired, the one I loved, the one who used to play and train with me, into a broken and destroyed soul! He was used all around when he became a ninja! My parents used him; my _former_ village used him, all for petty things. Itachi hated war and conflict! Why would any self respecting father do such a thing? Itachi was a loving brother and he being pushed into such a thing is horrible! Itachi was disgraced, dishonored, and made a criminal by the actions of others. My beloved brother was used as a pawn by people in all positions and on both sides of the Uchiha conflict. He was used to reach an end that will satisfy no one. Moreover, by leaving me out of it, and not telling me anything, they are all guilty. As they say, do not kill the pig for watching the fox kill the hen. In addition, by their lack of information, and the lies, they are all guilty.

I feel horrible being lied to like that! Horrible! I don't care if I was young, I believe that my father was about to tell me about the plan when I master fire style jutsu. Anyway, why could they not let the Third open negotiations with the Uchihas? Did Danzo want us all dead? I mean Itachi is brilliant, why lose him like that? Why? If the village treated the Uchihas better, they would not be in this mess to begin with for one and for two, they would have a lot more nins to use and maybe we could have stopped Orochimaru. I think about all I missed as a child and before, all the blame went to Itachi. He killed them all, but I did not know it was the village's orders that he killed them all. So it was all Konoha's fault my parents and Itachi did not see me graduate top of my class in the ninja academy. It was their fault I could not train with Itachi like I did as a young child when it came to the Chunin exams. Why, I miss all those things of the family I had once before all because of village strife and their assumptions.

Well that assumption will make all those assholes, fuckers, and shitasses dead. All of them deserve to die by my hand! They killed my family and my brother. Yes, I know technically, I was the one who killed Itachi, but it was because of what they told him to do. I need to avenge Uchiha. I sold my body and my mind and all I had out for that cause, I am going to see it through to the end. The Uchiha clan will be avenged and all who wronged us will pay. I want to make amends to Itachi for all who harmed him as well. Danzo must die. The village counselors must die. All those who support the village and everything they do, must die. All of them. They persecuted and berated my clan long enough. It is time they got what they gave back, with interest. My team Taka will destroy them all. They will pay for the pain I was put through. They will pay for all the pain they put Uchiha through. All of it will be avenged. Sasuke Uchiha will be synomous with Avenger. I dedicated my life to it, now I will do it or die trying. I am going to avenge Uchiha and most of all, avenge what the counselors and Danzo forced Itachi through. I want to make it up to him. Itachi used to be the brother I loved. Now that I look back, at the fights before his death I had with him, I realize what Madara said was right, if he had wanted to, he would have killed me. I know what he did to Kakashi-sensei and it took the medical genius, although she is the granddaughter of the man who started the discriminations, Tsunade to make him well again and Kakashi was more skilled than I was. I know he was inciting me on to greater power. I know he was. He also saved me from the curse of Orochimaru. I have to admit, I did not like sprouting huge wings from my back. I now know through the gift of hindsight, that everything Itachi did was out of care for me. I mean if he did not, I would be dead a long time ago.

I am sorry Ni-san. I am sorry for what I have done. I know now who put you through this and I will make it up for you so that when I die, I can be with you again knowing I punished those who wronged you. I know on Earth, this is goodbye, but like they say, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance" and this is my second chance to be an avenger. I will do it. Uchiha will be avenged and Konoha will be destroyed.

**Well how was that? Let me know in a review. This is just a drabble like one-shot into the mind of Sasuke after he finds out the truth about Itachi. I also was listening to too much Shinedown when I wrote it. I am also on a Naruto fanfic kick and Itachi is my favorite character and now I sort of like Sasuke. So remember to read, well you just did, and review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm.**

_PS: Mat, I know you are spamming me and other FPA (Fireplace Alliance forum here on the site) members with names of those who positively reviewed you. How do I know, you may ask? I talked to those whose names you used. If you want to recover whatever dignity you have left, stop this spamming. I talked to those who are you so called allies and they are annoyed by it. Any spam will be laughed at and/or deleted. Ciao for now. _


End file.
